


燕尾服理论

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Terrible Appointment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 每当你打死一只蟑螂，世界上就会多出来一件燕尾服。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	燕尾服理论

“你知道吗，每当你打死一只蟑螂，世界上都会多出来一件燕尾服……”

“天哪，妈妈！相亲这种事无异于杀人！”陈伟丞痛苦地捂着脸，今天的约会很显然因为他糟糕的笑话搞砸了，那个姑娘似乎被蟑螂的故事恶心的不轻，后面上来的菜也没动几口。

陈伟丞企图挽救一下尴尬的场面，所以他聊起了乐团里的事情，还讲了一个关于中提琴的笑话……该死的，他都忘了那姑娘不会任何乐器，也根本get不到那些笑点。

总之，约会是最可怕的事情，比蟑螂还要可怕。

杨博尧苦着脸坐在餐桌前独自享用法式鹅肝，因为这个月来第二十四次约会他都被对方放了鸽子，可是杨妈妈依然在坚持不懈地为他寻找合适的相亲对象。

“算了妈妈，这就是医学上俗称的恋爱绝缘体。”

“真的有这个词？”

“刚刚有的，就在你的儿子第二十七次被放鸽子以后。”

杨博尧无奈地举着手，“最后一次了，妈妈我讲真的，这是最后一次，再被放鸽子，我就随缘了，毕竟爱情这东西……还是要随缘。”

陈伟丞瘫倒在沙发上，“我发誓，只有这一次了，如果还不行，妈妈，我就不结婚了算了。”

于是在这样一个下着暴风雨的天气里，杨博尧不抱任何希望地坐在桌子前等着。这鬼天气，被放鸽子是板上钉钉的事了，他想着，一边掀开菜单，打算自己独自享受这一个糟糕的夜晚。

陈伟丞一脸衰样，他决意搞砸这次约会。很好，他看了一眼外面的雨，今天的谈话可以先从枯燥无聊的天气开始，让对方感到无聊之后就可以开始他关于蟑螂的笑话，然后是中提琴笑话，对，就那个两个中提琴手掉下悬崖的笑话，对方一定会被他烦到。

杨博尧觉得这人有点眼熟，但他没有过多在意，只是有点惋惜对方居然没有放他鸽子。

差一点点，他就可以成为永远的单身贵族了。

两人背课文似的按部就班介绍了自己，无需多言就能过明白对方也是和自己一样——约会失败经验无数，全靠命运决定爱情的可怜家伙。

“咳，我是乐团里的小提琴手，所以，有一些关于乐团里的笑话……”陈伟丞发现杨博尧一本正经看着他，不免有些尴尬。

“喔，那很棒，说来听听？” “呃，如果你打死了一只蟑螂，世界上就会多出来一件燕尾服。”

“哈哈哈哈！”杨博尧突然爆笑起来，手里的叉子差点磕到盘子上，“你是说燕尾服后面那两片，”他伸手比划了一下，“很像蟑螂的翅膀对吧？老天啊，我在乐团工作的时候也是这么想的。”

他发现陈伟丞疑惑地看着他，恍然发现自己忘记介绍自己的工作了。

“哦！我其实在乐团里拉小提琴。”

“我也是！”陈伟丞心底有种不妙的感觉，可他更多的是兴奋与激动。 于是两人相见恨晚地吐槽起乐团的事，甚至交换了几个有关中提琴的笑话。

他们两个旁若无人地大笑、聊天，盘子里的菜几乎没怎么动，直到侍者走过来告诉他们餐厅即将打烊。

“外面还在下雨，我送你回去吧。”陈伟丞首先站起身来，他不知道自己看着杨博尧的眼神都在发光。

杨博尧的脸上还挂着喜悦造成的红晕，如遇知音的快乐冲昏了他的脑袋，此刻，他仍陷在那种愉悦之中尚未抽离。“行啊。”他高兴地回答，实际上只是为了和这位朋友多聊几句。

车子停在杨博尧的家门口，在对方下车前，陈伟丞拉住了杨博尧的手，“也许我们该留下对方的联系方式什么的……如果下次你还想出来，呃，我是说，喝个奶茶去个音乐会什么的……”他有点窘迫，似乎这一会儿才想起来杨博尧是他的相亲对象。

杨博尧没好意思抽回他的手，对方也就那么呆呆愣愣地一直拽着。

“我挺想的……” 陈伟丞无端感到失落，这是变相的拒绝吗？

“只是你抓着我的手，让我很难完成摸到手机这个动作。” “抱歉！我真是……这太傻了……” “比我想象中的好很多。”

在陈伟丞独自开车回去的时候，陈妈妈发来了短信：“怎么样？这辈子你还有可能结婚吗？”

等红绿灯的间隙里陈伟丞回复了她：“有可能。”他不由自主地咧嘴笑起来。

杨博尧沉沉地睡了一觉，早晨才看到妈妈打来的十三个电话。

“喂，妈妈……我刚刚起床……” “昨天怎么样？”

“我不确定。”他悄悄地脸红了，“可能还不错？行了妈妈，别那么八卦……他……挺帅的……”

“也就是说，你们还挺合得来？” “我不确定他怎么想，我觉得挺好的。”

关于那些笨拙又俗套的开场白、糟糕的天气、掉下悬崖的两个中提琴手……杨博尧觉得那个晚上再美好不过了。


End file.
